


What You Asked For

by harmlessthings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, hoooo boy this is gay, suga is such a whore omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmlessthings/pseuds/harmlessthings
Summary: “You got my last text, yeah?” Suga says from over the top of his glass, calmly, evenly, as if the things he’d written in said text weren’t lewd and obscene and didn’t make Daichi throb in his pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thattrainssailed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattrainssailed/gifts).



> A friend asked for this, she's terrible and makes me do terrible things.

When Daichi arrives at at his boyfriend's house it’s just in time to greet his parents as they leave for dinner. Suga had told him to wait a little longer, at least until they were gone, but Daichi is not in the business of deceiving people's parents, especially not Suga’s. Ever polite, and oh so innocently, he smiles and makes quick small talk on their front path, Suga pouting behind his parent’s back from where he stands in the doorway. 

“Koushi told us you might be coming over to study.” Suga’s mother says pleasantly, one of Daichi’s biggest fans, he flashes her his best smile. “So nice of you to keep him company.” 

They shuffle past one another on the narrow path, Daichi shaking Suga’s father’s hand firmly, but not too roughly, giving him a short nod - he has these things down to an art these days. Daichi joins Suga on the front porch, they wave his parents off down the street, one of Suga’s hands resting secretly, firmly on Daichi’s ass. To his credit he keeps his composure surprisingly well. With the door closed behind them, Suga pads off down the hallway to the kitchen, comfortable in shorts and an old sweatshirt, Daichi admires the back of his legs, the subtle definition of his calves, and follows behind. Suga gets them both a drink as normal, jumping up to sit on the counter across from Daichi. 

“You got my last text, yeah?” Suga says from over the top of his glass, calmly, evenly, as if the things he’d written in said text weren’t lewd and obscene and didn’t make Daichi throb in his pants. Daichi flushes red for a moment, but his eyes are dark with longing. It’s all he thought about on the ride over. 

They have always been good at keeping their private life well...private. Strictly professional during training, nothing but teammates on the court during matches, they’re rather well behaved - though sometimes they test one another in that. But when the two of them are alone it doesn’t take long for all of that to fall way. For Daichi to put his drink down, cross the kitchen in two strides, and settle himself between Suga’s legs. His hands, strong and wide, settle along the sides of his thighs and he traces across the skin high up on his legs, underneath his shorts. 

“The one where you said you need me to fuck you tonight? Hard?” Daichi muses, leaning just so slightly into Suga’s space, taking in the nervous excitement in his eyes. “Where you said you want me to stretch you open? Fill that desperate hole of yours and make you scream?” He takes pride in the faint redness that finally, finally, tints the bridge of Suga’s nose. “I might have gotten it.” He shrugs. 

Slowly, Suga sets down his own glass, arms reaching around Daichi’s neck just as Daichi’s go for Suga’s waist. They pull one another flush as they kiss, the kitchen counter at the right height for them to come together in all the right places. 

“Already hard for me, Kou?” Daichi hums as he feels Suga’s hardness pressed against his thigh. “You wouldn’t start without me, right?” Suga shakes his head. Good. 

Suga is insistent as always, as if he can’t ever get enough - though Daichi has sure made it a mission as of late to fulfill every little request, to pull every sweet sigh and moan from those perfect lips, he seems insatiable. He slides his hand back down Suga’s leg, hiking his calf up around his own waist. Suga complies immediately, hitching his other up as well, lifting himself up with his arms around Daichi’s shoulders. Daichi takes his weight fully, arms straining in the nicest way, one hand still at his knee and the other across the smooth curve of his ass as he takes them to Suga’s bedroom. He knows that if he’s going to do this, if he’s going to give Suga everything he asked for, he’s going to do it right. No rushed blowjobs in the kitchen, no laughing as they fuck on the lounge, tonight Suga is his entirely and he fully intends on devouring every last bit of him.

In the bedroom he doesn’t bother to turn on the light - in all fairness he does have his hands quite full - and drops Suga onto the bed. Dusk light washes over them, just enough to see the devilish glint in Suga’s eyes. He joins him soon enough, slotting himself between Suga’s legs again like he belongs there, rolling his hips down in the ways he knows will make Suga moan. And he does. Between unabashed gasps of “Dai-” and “Please” Daichi slides his hand up underneath Suga’s jaw, gripping him firmly. 

“What do you want?” He asks, half hoping for defiance.

“Touch me” Suga moans out, grasping anywhere he can reach. Daichi's shoulders, his thick biceps, his toned stomach under his shirt. 

“Where?” Daichi demands, voice level. 

“Everywhere!” He whines back.

Without missing a beat, Daichi brings his hand down on Suga’s exposed thigh. Relishing the sharp, satisfying sound of of the slap and the way it dissolves into Suga’s pained yet delighted gasp. 

Daichi slowly counts to two in his head, gives Suga this short reprieve, this opportunity to answer him. When he doesn't Daichi tightens his grip on Suga’s jaw, holding his face steady and keeping their eyes locked as he brings his hand down again on already-sensitive skin. 

“Oh god” Suga blurts out. “Touch my cock, I'm sorry, please. Touch me.”

Daichi feels his balls tighten at the wanton need so obvious on Suga’s face, the willingness in his voice. He sits back on his knees, hooking his fingers into Suga’s shorts and pulling him bare all in one. Suga presses his hips back into the mattress, hands splayed in the sheets, displaying himself for Daichi. He seems eager to make up for his poor behaviour, not even reaching for his own cock, despite how it strains with hardness, how it leaks now at its flushed tip. Daichi decides he won’t either. He takes in Suga’s disappointed whine as he slides down the bed, and the catch of his breath as he pushes Suga’s knees up. 

“You were slow answering me, Koushi.” He says, fingers pressing into the flesh on the underside of Suga’s thighs, the space where they meet the soft swell of his ass. “You don’t get to ask for favours if you’re not going to be good.” His hands slide underneath Suga, angling him just right, spreading him just enough to swipe the wet heat of his tongue across Suga’s hole. The light haired boy above him goes silent, still. Daichi decides that just won’t do. They’ve gone to all this trouble, gotten the house to themselves.

“I want to hear you.” Daichi growls before dipping back down again, pressing more insistently and sliding inside just enough to make Suga keen. He fucks Suga open with his tongue just like that, pressing his legs back, listening to those delicious sounds. Eventually he pushes a spit slick finger to Suga, sitting up to watch the expression on his face.

“Okay?” He asks, noting the quiet hiss. 

Suga nods back enthusiastically. “I like it.” 

Still, Daichi doesn't add a second finger until he's slicked them up with the lube he reaches for in Suga’s side table. Easing it in slowly, staying there until Suga relaxes around him just the slightest bit, and then working up a relentless pace. Fucking his fingers deeper and deeper into the other boy, dragging against the tightness of him. 

Suga writhes beneath him, pressing himself down on Daichi's fingers every now and then - insatiable as ever. Daichi works him open so slowly but by no means gently, waiting until Suga begs him for a third finger. 

The deep moan that rips from Suga’s throat when he finally gives it to him only reminds Daichi of his own need, the straining of his own cock still in his pants. His free hand leaves its place on Suga’s hip to hold himself firmly through the front of his pants, palming himself just enough to take the edge off. He knows it will all be worth it. Sugawara watches him under hooded lids and Daichi allows himself a bit of a chance to show off. He rolls his hips forward, pressing into his own hand. The outline of his cock obvious through his pants and his hand cupping around it more firmly as he crooks his fingers inside Suga. He catches the flash of white teeth as Suga bites down on his lip, a breathy whine high in his throat. Daichi keeps him here like this for a while longer, at his disposal, panting and writhing and glistening with sweat. The sight of him makes Daichi ache. 

He decides enough is enough, the deprivation now his own as much as Suga’s. He wants Suga now. Much too quickly Daichi pulls his slick fingers from Suga’s ass, shoving his own pants and underwear down his legs and stroking himself fully, enjoying the slight friction of his dry hand before graciously coating himself with lube. He presses the head of his cock teasingly against Suga’s gaping hole, one hand pressing down firmly on Suga’s abdomen, halting the squirming boy’s desperate attempts to push down further. Daichi makes the last of this tormenting before pushing in quickly, unexpectedly, looking up from the sight of Suga taking him in just to watch the way his jaw drops with a pitched moan. 

Daichi doesn’t let him settle, his hips drawing back and pressing forward sharply without missing a beat. Suga’s cry is obscene. Daichi drops down over his boyfriend, hand seeking out Suga’s wrists to pull them above his head, Suga goes so willingly. He holds him there as he pounds into him relentlessly, his thighs burning with the exertion, his arms and shoulders stretching nicely. Suga’s moans and gasps fill the room, his chanting of Daichi’s name like it’s a prayer that’s going to save him from the rapture. 

He’s silenced with a hungry kiss that’s more ownership than it is love, it’s tongues and teeth and hot breath, and just as Suga gets too invested, his teeth nipping harshly at Daichi’s bottom lip, Daichi pulls away. Sitting back again and releasing Suga’s wrists in favour of his legs, grabbing those calves of his and holding them up. He spreads Suga’s legs wide, taking the weight of his legs as he sits deep into his own hips and he rocks back and forth. 

“Sawamura~” He whines, the syllables punctuated by the thrusts of Daichi hard inside him. 

On a whim, Daichi pulls out completely, leaving Suga keening yet surprised when he grabs those slender hips and turns him over onto his knees. His head immediately whips over his shoulder to watch Daichi spread him wide, guide himself back in. The groan Daichi lets out, along with the blissed expression that washes over his face at this new angle, makes Suga’s untouched cock jump with excitement. Suga rolls his hips back to meet Daichi’s thrusts. The idea appears to be a good one, as Daichi roughly grabs Suga’s shoulder with one hand, using the leverage to pull him backwards, taking that control right back off Suga. Moving him how he sees fit, as fast as he wants, as hard as he decides. 

Suga’s moans get more and more frantic, the sound of their skin slapping together and their rushed breath mingling together. He sees Suga’s hands bunch in the sheets as he drops his shoulders down, arching his back and raising his ass even higher for Daichi. 

“Are you going to come like this? Hm?” Daichi grunts “Before i’ve even touched you? Ah-fuck.” He swears as Suga clenches around him, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back. As much of a slut as Suga was for him, he was still always so cheeky, so defiant. Even though he knows what it earns him. Daichi smacks Suga’s ass with perhaps more force than he might have intended, but he doesn’t falter and Suga takes it well. 

Daichi can feel himself getting closer now, and though he would usually see Suga through first, drink in the expression on his face and the mewling noises he makes as Daichi strokes or sucks him through his orgasm, tonight there is a low but insistent voice in his mind that urges him on, convinces him to take everything that he wants, to scratch his nails down Suga’s back and fuck him into the mattress. And so he does. He forces Suga forward onto his stomach none too carefully, using the weight of his own body to hold him there, bites down into the salty, sweat covered juncture between Suga’s shoulder and his neck. He pounds into Suga until he’s seeing white and coming, pushing inside him once, twice more.

When he’s still, panting against Suga’s neck, he can feel more than hear Suga whimpering below him. Rolling his hips back he gingerly pulls his now softening cock free. He nudges the side of Suga’s face with his nose, pressing a kiss there. 

“Koushi?” He asks.

Suga just nods, his chest heaving against the mattress. Daichi runs a hand through Suga’s hair as he helps him onto his back, already leaking come onto the sheets, Daichi mercifully makes quick work of him with his mouth, his hands, his low words about how good Suga has been, how tight and perfect he is, how he moans like a perfect whore. Suga doesn’t stand a chance. He comes hard into Daichi’s mouth, his fingers twisted in dark hair, his mouth open and what was left of his voice forming the sweetest sigh. 

They give each other a moment, hot skin touching lazily wherever they can manage. Soon enough Daichi pulls himself up, scooping Suga up in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. There he sets him down, turns on the shower and pulls Suga in after him, letting the slightly smaller boy rest against him as he leans on the shower wall.


End file.
